


I Can Feel

by Willkitsune



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willkitsune/pseuds/Willkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like these two together, it starts after beating the first boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be nice. And I will always take advice just don't be a dick about it.

I knelt beside the white shepherd that had been my friend throughout this whole ordeal and calmed his growling and barking.   
"It’s okay, Hewie; it’s okay." 

I stopped talking and let my gaze drift back over to the large man that had been chasing me since I first encountered him. He moved the chandelier off of him and started to bow to me. His usually crazed gaze had turned shy, like a young child that had been disciplined for the first time. He turned and quietly left the room, moving without a backwards glance. I let a soft sigh escape my parted lips. I got up and wanted to leave more than anything. I reached into my pocket and felt the weight of the key I had just found. 

Finally, I started walking towards the door and left the glowing chapel behind me along with the awful memories that it had brought to my mind. Hewie trailed behind me slowly as I walked toward my new destination. I moved through the shadowy halls quickly and quietly. Then, I came across a locked door. I took the key out of my pocket, and with a shaky hand, I tried to unlock it. I let the key drop from my hand as another hand wrapped around mine. Since I left Hewie at the bottom of a ladder, the woman was able to sneak up behind me. 

"Dinner is served, Miss." 

I looked back into dull, lifeless grey eyes of the maid. Her fingers were red and bloody, and they were chilling to the touch. I watched as she moved closer to me; her body pressed against me until her face was only inches from mine. 

"Dinner is served, Miss," she repeated. 

Her voice matched her expression, dull and mechanic-like. I nodded my head slowly; the thought of how beautiful she was crossed my mind. I followed her back to the dining area. She waited for me to be seated; then, she headed into the kitchen and brought me out a bowl of what looked like some kind of soup. She slowly set it down in front of me as steam came off the strange liquid. I picked up my spoon and dipped it into the bowl. The taste was very salty and bland. She stood beside me and looked straight ahead as I stole quick glances at her during the silence. Finally, she spoke softly and very matter-of-factly. 

"My creator said he made me the perfect woman..." 

As she spoke, I looked over at her again and agreed as I silently let my gaze slowly move down her slim body and over her hips. Then, I looked back up; my stare lingered on her breasts. Our eyes met for a second before I went back to my food. 

"But I cannot taste or experience pleasure…nor can I feel pain." 

She let the words hover in the air as I set my spoon down and tried to completely process what I was just told. 

"Thanks for the meal." I say softly, keeping my gaze down. I wasn’t sure of anything else to say. 

I slowly rose to my feet and dipped my head in a silent ‘thank you’. 

I headed back to my room - feeling more tired and very off. I shook my head to clear it. My heart raced as I stumbled back toward my room like a drunkard. My feet became unsteady. I moved up the stairs with my steady breath turning into a pant. I closed my door and fell onto the bed. I just laid there on my back. As soon as my eyes closed, I drifted into blackness. 

I woke with a start and felt a heavy pressure near my pant line; I tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes. When I looked towards the source of the pressure, I saw startled grey eyes. I watched as she moved away from me and headed towards the window. My stomach tightened in fear as I crawled towards the wall, while I watched the woman. She looked out the window for a second; then, she slowly turned to look at me. She had what could only be described as a sad smile that complimented the look in her eyes. 

"I am not complete." 

I could hear the sadness as the words spilled from her mouth. She turned back toward the window and placed her hands on the cold glass. I watched and slowly got off the bed as she bashed her forehead into the glass over and over again like it was no big deal. She stopped once the window had completely shattered and then, she broke off a long shard of glass from the window. The fear that had once taken ahold of me came back, but with more force as I watched her turn around. She caressed the glass and her dead, grey gaze wandered back to me. 

“I am not complete…not yet anyway,” she spoke softly. That sadness still lingered in her voice. 

"What do you mean?" I could hear the pleading in my voice as I looked at her. 

"I told you…I am unable to taste, or feel pain. I cannot experience pleasure or bare children… But you can do all of things I am unable to do." She glanced at herself in the glass.   
"How am I ever to be complete?" I moved forward slowly and treated her like a caged animal. 

“Maybe, you need to be shown how to feel…if you were created,” I whispered as I slowly moved closer - my eyes never left her gaze. She watched me slowly and as she spoke, I could hear the doubt in her voice. 

"And how do you intend to show me?" I smiled slowly as the glass crunched under my feet. I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. My other hand rested on her hip. I moved my face inches from hers, and my lips touched hers softly and hesitantly. Her body stayed rigid as she watched me with curiosity in her still eyes. I let my eyes close as I put more effort into the kiss and pressed her against the wall. I felt her body move slightly, and a startling pain ran through my arm. I opened my eyes and stumbled backwards as the blood ran down my arm. "Miss, why did you back up?" I saw her raise the shard of glass again, while she looked at me. "Aren’t you supposed to make me feel something?" I backed up even further; then, I tripped and fell onto the bed. "Miss, I think we should try a different way." She continued to approach me and stopped at the edge of the bed. 

I closed my eyes and shouted, "Hewie, help!" I tensed my body as I waited for the pain to flow through me until I heard the tear of clothing. I opened my eyes to see that my outfit had been sliced down the middle - the cool glass stopped right between my legs. I looked up to see that the maid started to lean closer to me. She moved and placed the glass on the bed beside me. "I - I don't understand," I muttered slowly as I watched her move her gaze down my body. She stopped at my womb, where my Azoth was located. 

"Miss what should I do?" 

Her dull eyes met mine and waited for some type of command. I took her hand and moved it down my body toward my clit. "I want you to move your fingers inside of me." I said with my voice coming out softer than before. As I slid her fingers over my clit near the opening, my body shivered, and I let out a soft sigh. I felt her slip a finger into me. 

"Now what, Miss?" She sounded like she was full of emotion. 

I felt her finger move against the inside of me, and she had hit the edge of my g-spot in a teasing manner. "Go deeper." I saw she had acknowledged my words as she thrust her finger even further into me; her body moved with the motion, and she pressed closer against me. I let out a soft whimper as I glanced – taking note of the shard of glass. I reached over and grabbed it, while I looked at her. "Sit up."   
She watched me, moved up her finger, slowly pulled out and grazed my clit. I bit my bottom lip as I moved to my knees. Suddenly, I crashed my lips against hers and forced her mouth to open for me. As she parted her lips, my tongue slithered around hers. I pulled back and bit her lower lip. Then, I brought the tip of the glass to her neck. Slowly, I worked it down, which tore the fabric of her dress. I saw her body shiver slightly as the clothes hit the floor. Her body was perfect – her skin was smooth and soft, yet it was slightly on the paler side. It was as though she was bathed in moonlight. I let my eyes linger on her until she started to move forward and pushed me down against the soft bed. 

"I have an idea, Miss." 

I tilted my head slightly as the maid pressed her body against mine. Her lips touched mine once again and sent sparks throughout my entire body. I went to move my hands up and around her neck, but she forced them above my head instead - a smile formed on her mouth as she leaned over me. My lips brushed along her chest and wrapped around her nipple. I sucked lightly as my tongue moved in circles around it. I could hear her breath started to quicken as she tied rope around both of my wrists. Then, she looped it through the bars of the bed frame. I tried to move against them, but my arms were powerless against the restraints. She leaned down, and her fingers skimmed my stomach. Steadily, they glided over my inner hip and circled my opening. I moved my hips up slightly as she thrust two fingers deep into me. Those fingers made a beckoning motion against my g-spot, and her other hand clawed down my arched back. I gasped sharply. My hips thrust against her fingers each time she moved them in and out; all the while, she massaged my inner wall. 

"Oh, don’t stop," the words flew out of my mouth as I felt her lips against my neck. Her thumb started to rub circles against my clit, which teased my body into more shakes. My hands tried to move against the restraints as she moved her dripping, wet fingers out of me. She ignored my attempts to move my hips and force her to apply pressure where I wanted it. Her lips met mine again as both her hands had worked their way up and rested on my breasts. Her thumbs trailed against my nipples. "Please…please don’t tease me." 

"Whatever you wish, Miss." The maid's voice sounded rough and full of lust as I looked into her eyes and saw her enjoyment out of the torture she was putting me through. She kissed me again. This time her lips slowly trailed down my jaw toward my collar bone. She moved over my stomach and stopped right above my clit. "Should I keep going, Miss?" The question hung in the air as I whimpered. My body shook in anticipation at the thought of her warm tongue against my hot clit and inside my wet pussy. 

"Please, I'm begging you." 

My voice shook with desire as I felt her tongue run against my clit. My eyes closed, and a moan escaped my already parted lips. This gave her more motivation to keep going; her tongue caressed my clit and circled my opening teasingly as it dipped in and out. My body trembled, and my hips jerked up. They begged her to thrust her tongue deeper into me. Her hand slid down, and her nails gripped into my hips, which forced them back against the bed. I softly whined. She moved her tongue and pressed it against my clit again. She quickly thrust two fingers deep inside of me; then, she proceeded to rub the inner wall of my pussy as her tongue applied more pressure to my clit. A scream escaped my lips, and my eyes rolled back into my head from the building pressure inside of me until my hips jerked up as I orgasmed hard. My heart beat against my chest and tried to break out. I panted, while she stopped and looked at me with that teasing grin. 

"Did I do well, Miss?" 

Her voice was light, and it seemed as though she was laughing at me. I nodded my head and was barely able to keep my breathing steady. My body shook and jerked with each slight touch. Then, she lay down next to me after she used the glass to cut the rope. I let my fingers trace lazy circles along her hip as I stared at her. She smiled at me and kissed me gently.   
"I think I understand now about feeling both physically…and emotionally." 

"Maybe, being so close to my Azoth is a good thing," I said as I softly kissed her neck with a slight nip. I enjoyed the slight shiver that ran through her body. 

"I think we should leave the castle, Miss." 

I nodded my head and sighed against her chest as I felt the exhaustion take over my body. I thought that we could discuss it later after we both took a break for a moment or two.   
Yes, we could plan later, but for now, we should rest.


End file.
